I am an idiot
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Apart Of Got Go My Own Way Series* What is going with Robert Roode while his best friend is ingoring him? *One Shot*


_**I am an idiot!**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

A/N: So I was at work tonight and I was thinking what Robert was thinking about when Ashton was ignoring him, this is what I came up with. In Robert's point of view. Flashback in italics. I don't know I think it turned out better in my head.

* * *

One half of the TNA World Tag Team Champions Robert Roode let himself into his house in Canada. He had came up here to clear his head a little bit and refocus. His phone on loud and where he could hear just in case it rang. He looked at the picture frame that graced his bedside table curiosity of Ashton Cage. It was a picture of himself and Ashton sitting in an airport they were so happy. What did he do wrong? Oh that's right, he is a selfish asshole bastard that could lose one of his best friends thanks to him being an asshole. He admitted to himself he had always been jealous about Ashton and Chris's relationship. They were closer in age where there was a 5 year age difference between himself and Ashton.

Robert glanced at the picture frame again and then looked at the other picture frame and sighed. It was of him, Eric and Ashton after they had won the NWA tag team championship. He thought he was going to have a heart attack watching her getting jackknife power bombed. Of course he couldn't break kayfabe and rush down there and take care of her. He trusted Eric to do it. What a big fucking mistake that was. Eric let her and Chris sleep in the same bed. He will never forget the look that came over her face when she walked outside with him. "_Robert what the hell was that about?" Ashton asked, "What was he doing in your bed?" he said asking his own question instead of answering hers. "He was comforting me last night Bobby.' Ashton said crossing her arms across her chest not meeting his eyes. "Why not get Alex or Eric to do it?" "Alex is an ass and Eric was on the phone with Cambree assuring her that I was fine. That left Chris. Why the hell are you here and not in Canada seeing your family?" Ashton asked. "I was worried about you." "You could have called and checked on me." Ashton studied his face. 'Oh my god after all these years you are still jealous. Bobby, face it, we weren't meant to be as a couple. Friends yes." "Ajay." "No Bobby, I don't want to talk to you for awhile. You are trying to keep me away from something that can make me all better in the end." Ashton stated walking back into condo shutting the door behind her. _He watched her from afar wishing she would come over to him. Instead of normal smile that greeted him every time he saw her. It was a frown and a sad look. It wasn't like Ashton to hate anyone, it wasn't it in her personality to hate anyone. People hated her because she was Ashton.

Robert put his phone down and walked away from it. The words of Eric and Ashton came crushing back to him _"Roode we need to talk.' Ashton said cocking her finger at him, "Bobby, we have been friends too long for you to be a stubborn asshole about it. I know that he hurt me. But Bobby, I can't live without him in my life. Just like I can't live without you either." Ashton said, "Fine be a fucking asshole like we all know you are. Just think about our friendship and what we went though. Until you figure it out. I don't want to talk to you." _With that Ashton walked away to her female best friend Traci Brooks. That's when Eric Young, dorky insecure never would hurt a fly, Eric Young tore into him.

"_Dude you should listen to her, it's Ajay. Your baby bear that you are letting walk away. The Bobby Roode I remember wouldn't take that laying down and you know damn well that you wouldn't either." Eric stated. "He hurt her Eric. He damn well broke her heart into a thousand pieces." Robert stated. "Robert do you ever think for a minute that they are good for each other? I remember me and Petey having to comfort her every time you were an douche to her. Do you really want to throw 10 years of friendship and love down the drain because you are fucking jealous?" Eric asked, "Figures man.' _Was the dorky little superhero right? Did he really want to throw everything they had away because he was jealous.

He could faintly hear the ringtone that he had set up for Ashton when she called while he was in the shower. He picked his phone up after he got out of the shower, he smiled the name on the caller id. He dialed his voicemail, what he heard almost broke his heart. _"Bobby, it's Ajay. I don't know if that is such a good idea. I am still a little upset that you are acting we are 10 and back in a school yard. Maybe in a couple of weeks we will talk but right now I don't want to talk to you. I really do love you Poppa Bear but you need to understand that Chris means a lot to me too. Listen to what EY told you and I have told you and we will go from there. And remember that promise that you made me." _he threw his phone across the room and watched it. What did he do to make his life so unfair? What did he promise Ashton that night at the diner? Robert thought back to what he said to her. He broke a promise to Ashton, something that he had never done in all the time they had been friends. He promise that nothing would get in between them he swore on everything that was holy Canadian and his tag team title belt that he wouldn't let anything get in between them. It was official Robert Roode was the world's biggest idiot. At least on this side of the Canadian border. In that spilt second he had made his mind up he was going to get back on Ashton's good side no matter what it took even if that meant being nice to Sabin.


End file.
